The Right Thing To Do
"The Right Thing To Do" is a song from the episode "Shapeshifters". It is sung by Elena, who wants to pursue Shuriki, and Esteban, who is against this. Lyrics Elena: I've gotta leave right away That's the right thing to do Gotta do it today Gotta see this thing through Don't believe me? Okay, I'll explain it to you Why my joining the fray is the right thing to do Please take a second to inspect my crown her por favor Means I'm expected to protect the shores of Avalor I gotta keep things in check I can't leave my Kingdom a wreck Hey, I adore you But before you go and interject It's up to me to detect this wicked sorceress So step aside and let the Princess tidy up this mess Esteban: You have impressed me with your zest To leap into the unknown But I suggest we keep the Princess Safely home on the throne With all due respect We should reject her request Send patrols of our best soldiers To go out on this quest See, leaders lead And then they let their subjects handle the rest She can stay and rule while they duel on her behest And make the arrest I am sure you all see that's the right thing to do Just take it from me when I say this is true We can't let her set out on this dangerous pursuit Let's make a decree it's the right thing to do Elena: Yeah, I don't think it's sinking in So let me make myself clear Won't make excuses or refuse to face a danger so near The situation's severe The nation's in fear I'll intercept her with my Scepter And make her disappear Esteban: Well, if you prevail you will be hailed But not so much if you fail We'll be flailing and frail Like a boat with no sail Think of what that will mean Better to not intervene We must curtail her Lest her failure Cost the Kingdom it's Queen Elena: Don't listen to him It's the right thing to do I am going to win I will tame this old shrew Esteban: But what if she bites off more than she can chew Don't give in to her whim it's the right thing to do Elena: For as long as I live I know I'll ever forgive her And no way will I rest Until the day I deliver A sliver of justice For what this corrupt witch has taken from me You just wait and see Esteban: You have made your demands But don't you get too excited Your fate's in their hands Now they get to decide So take a seat Take a note I'll be sure not to gloat Because I call for the Council to put up a vote Elena: You're gonna leave me at home While Shuriki roams free Let the Guards take the fall instead of calling on me Keep me cooped in here just to sit back and still Well you blew it I'm through Cause this wasn't the right thing to do The right thing to do Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs